Kiss The Girl
by Ashley's Fool
Summary: Oneshot. Songfic. inspired by the song Kiss The Girl. A Zashley pairing.


_**A/N: **Hey everyone, I am back, and here with another one-shot. I got this idea while watching Ashley Tisdale's latest video "Kiss the Girl." Hope you enjoy. Oh, and just for the record, none of this stuff actually happens. I made all this up.

* * *

_

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any famous people that are mentioned in this fic.

**Kiss The Girl

* * *

**

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way_

I see you sitting on the sand, along with your best friend, Brenda. The two of you are talking and giggling. Oh, how I love that giggle. I could listen to that giggle all day. You are wearing a black bikini, which compliments all your curves. I can't help but look. You are beautiful. Your smile can brighten up any day.

_She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her _

I remember the first day I saw you. It was during a party when my eyes caught you. You were wearing a little red dress, with matching shoes and purse. I knew that day and then that you were the one for me. I walked toward you and introduced myself. You told me your name, and the two of us hit it off. We became inseparable ever since.

_And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl_

Every time I see you, I can't help but have the urge to kiss you. Just seeing your pouty lips, makes me melt. Every night, I have the same dream. Me and you are dancing under the moonlight. You tell me how much you love me, and I respond by saying how much you mean to me. We are ready to kiss, when I wake up from the dream. I always wake up before that moment. I can't help it. It's not my fault that I want to kiss you.

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do _

I see you sipping you coffee drink. You and Brenda are drinking your favorite; a mocha cappuccino. But I am not paying attention to her. I am paying attention to you. You have a string of blonde hair covering your face. I am trying to fight the urge not to go up to you, and fix it. Luckily, I I win. Why am I feeling this way for you. I keep telling myself that we are just friends, nothing more. But I can't help it. I want you.

_It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her_

'_Do you like me?' 'Can we be more than just friends.' _These are the thoughts that run through my mind. I don't know the answers to them, but I do hope that both are a 'yes.' There is only one way to find out… I have to ask you myself.

_It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl _

I just want to walk up to you and kiss you with everything I have. But I know better. I know that it will jeopardize our friendship, but I can't help it. I want to kiss you so bad. Just then, I see Brenda walk up and leave, leaving you all alone. This is my chance. I walk up to you.

"Hey Ashley." I wave. You look up and smile.

"Oh, hey Zac." You reply. "Why weren't you sitting next to us?"

"Oh I wanted to give you guys your space." I respond.

"Oh Zac. You're so sweet." You tell me. I slightly blush, but fortunately, you do not see me. "Well, why are you standing there. Aren't you going to sit next to me?" I sit down next to you.

"So, Zac. What's up?" you ask me.

"What? I don't know what you are talking about." I lie. You are not buying it.

"I know something is up. I can tell by your eyes." You respond. "So, spill it."

"Okay, there is something wrong." I mutter.

"Really, well… what is it?" you ask. You seem to be interested.

"Well…" But I did not finish.

"Ashley, quick! There is a sale at Gucci!" London shouts. You get all excited. I curse to myself. This isn't the most convenient time. You turn to me.

"Do you want to come with?" you ask me. I shake my head. "Okay. I'll be back in a little bit." you tell me. I am such a fool. It's now or never.

"Ashley! Wait!" I shout. You turn back.

"What is it Zac?" you ask me. I have to tell you. I have to tell you how I feel.

"Go have fun." I mutter.

"Okay." you leave, leaving e al alone in the sand. I lay down on the sand. I am such an idiot.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl _

"_Go have fun." _This sentence is running through my head. How can I be so stupid. Am I that scared to tell you how I feel. God, I am such a loser. No wonder why we are not together. I am too scared to profess my feelings for you… I'll never get to kiss you.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl _

I feel like such an idiot. Why could I not tell you? I decide to just take a rest. Hopefully, I can get another chance. I really hope I do. I hope I didn't lose my chance.

_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon _

After a an hour, you and Brenda come back. Luckily, I am wearing sun block, or I would have gotten sunburn. You and Brenda are carrying three shopping bags.

"Wow. I thought you guys were only going to leave for a minute." I comment.

"Shut up Zac." Brenda tells me. "We're girls. we're supposed to shop till we drop." I just roll my eyes, while you snicker.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" I ask.

"We could go to the movies?" Brenda suggests.

"Nah. There is nothing good to watch." I tell her.

"We could… go to a teen club!" you shout.

"That's a great idea!" I exclaim. I can't help it. I always have to agree with you.

"Why Zac? So you can dance with Ashley?" Brenda asks me. I blush a bright red.

"No!" I shout. "I just think that it's a good idea." this is embarrassing. I am such a loser.

"Relax, Zac. Brenda is just kidding." you tell me. You pat me on the shoulder, which sends sparks through my whole body. You always have that affect on me.

"Okay, why don't we meet up at _Club Dance _at eight?" Brenda suggest. We all agree that it is a good idea, and we all leave in our own cars. This is my chance. My chance to profess my love. To kiss you.

_Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better _

I park in my driveway, and head inside my house. No one is home. I take a quick shower, and put on some Axe. I open my closet, and look for the shirt; the shirt you love. It's the shirt you gave me for my birthday. It is a red polo, with a small picture of you on the upper left side. I laugh to myself. You were so excited when I opened my present. You told me to wear it on special occasions. Today, was a special occasion.

_She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl _

I drive to _Club Dance_. I can see you and Brenda already waiting for me. Words can't describe how you look. You are wearing the dress that I gave you. It is a pink dress that I made you promise to wearing on special occasions. You look…. Wow. Maybe, just maybe you feel the same way. Just maybe…

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
_

I park in the parking lot. I take deep breaths. I can do this. I can profess my love for you. I fix my hair, and pop a breath mint in my mouth. Hey, you never know. I step out my car and walk toward you guys. "Hey guys,." I wave. I hug both you and Brenda. "So, are we ready to get our groove on?" I ask. The two of you just laugh.

"You know it." you respond. The three head into the club, and I am ready to do share my feelings to you.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
_

We are automatically let inside. The guy even asked for an autograph and picture. Fans are screaming our names, and asking us to sign autographs. We all gladly oblige. Two security guards lead us to the V.I.P room, so we won't be disturbed. We all order our drinks. I get a coke, Brenda gets a mocha-cola, and you get a coke, just like me. We sit in our booths, and take a sip of our drinks. The music is loud, and the club is jumping.

"I am so gonna dance right now!" Brenda shouts. "Ashley, you up for it?"

"Nah. I 'm just going to sit here, and finish my coke." you respond.

"You're no fun." Brenda pouts. "Well, if anyone needs me, I'll be dancing the night away." Brenda leaves, leaving us all alone. This is the moment that I have been waiting for. It was now or never.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl _

"Is there something wrong?" you ask me.

"Huh?"

"You just seem out of it. Is this the same thing that was bothering you this afternoon?" you ask me.

"Actually, it's been bothering me for a long time." I respond.

"What is?" you ask in a concerned voice.

"It's… about us."

"What about us?" you ask. _"It's now or never. You can do it. Tell her how much you love her. Kiss her. Kiss her." _I get up from my chair and walk toward you. You stand up.

"What is it?" you ask.

"I have been waiting to do this for a long time." I tell you.

"Do what?"

"This." I grab you by the waist, and kiss you with everything I got.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl_

This is what I have been dreaming about since… forever. But I am noticing something else. You are not responding. I pull away. You are looking at me, your eyes widening. I can't believe it. I just kissed you… and you didn't kiss back. I run away, leaving you behind. I guess it wasn't meant to be. I am such a loser.

_You've got to kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl _

I sit on my car, tears are beginning to form. How could I be so stupid? How could I think that you can actually like me. You see me as nothing but a friend. And even that may be down the toilet. Just as I am about to drive away, I see you running toward me. What do you want now? I get out of the car, and walk toward you.

"Listen, I am sorry for kissing you. I just… had to kiss you. I just want to tell you that I love you. That I always have. I can't help. I tell myself that it is just a crush, but I know that it is not. The love I have for you is genuine. I can't help it. I love you, Ashley. I really do love you." You are silent. I am on the verge of tears.

"And it doesn't matter now, because you don't feel the same way. So I understand f you…" but I don't finish my sentence. You pull me into a kiss. I can't believe it. This is amazing. My hands hold your waist. Our tongues are battling for dominance. After a few minutes, we pull away. I look into your eyes.

"Did you kiss me out of pity?" I ask.

"No. I kissed you because… I love you." You smile. Oh, how I love that smile. I pull you into another kiss. This time, it is much more gentle and soft. Just then, we hear a camera click. We pull away, and see Brenda taking a picture of us.

"Finally." she shouts. The two of us just laugh. You then pull me into another kiss. This is what I have been waiting for. I am finally kissing the girl of my dreams. And she is kissing me back.

_You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl

* * *

_

_**A/N: **That's the end. Hope you liked. I will make another Zashley one-shot, as well as a Zashley fic. Well please review. They mean so much to me._


End file.
